wolfmanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mammoth Book of Wolf Men
The following figures appear in The Mammoth Book of Wolf Men. Ballard ballard was a man who worked for the KGB in germany where he turns into a werewolf and joins a pack of werewolves after killing a man from england named suckling. (he was appaered in the mammoth book of wolfmen in a story called twilight in the towers.) Mrs. Smith Barnett she was a young woman who hated her husbend, two daughters, and adopted son. so she went to a hunting store and got a wolf skin and put it on on the night of the full moon and became a werewolf and killed her whole family leaving blood and gore everywhere... (she appears in the mammoth book of wolfmen in a story called rug.) Alan's friend according to this man he was bittin by a werewolf when he was a kid and lived by himself since. unlike the other wolfmen though this werewolf is more nice in wolf form then other werewolves. however one night while hunting he is then shot by a man named charlie and dies. (he was apeared in the mammoth book of wolfmen in a story called the werewolf.) Kelsey kelsey was a young girl who lived sometime in the 1960's it is unknown how she became a werewolf, but i do know that she was killing dogs in her werewolf form and then managed to kill her school bully named billy.( she appears in the mammoth book of wolfmen in a story called boobs.) Sloan sloan was a young man who was bitten by a werewolf when he was 5 years old yet he was unable to transform until he worked for the police in 1969 where he managed to kill a crook and then the local caretaker at the American Museum of Natural History. (he appeared in the mammoth book of wolfmen in a story called night beat.) Lester Lowe this werewolf attacked a small town in maine in 1975, he is a werewolf famous for having his eye blown up by a fireworks rocket. he first killed the local railroad worker Arnie Westrum. the next night he killed a woman who was planning suicide named Stella Randolph in her bedroom. the next night he kill a redneck in a flower pot shed. and the night after that he kills an 11 year old boy named Brady Kincaid, starting a panic among the citizens who form a mob and set out in the woods to kill thier lunitic where they discover it is actually a werewolf as it kills 3 of the party. later on in the summer the werewolf appeared yet again and had his eye blown out by a kid named Marty Costlow who manages to escape the beast without being bitten, this leads up to discovering that Reverand Lester Lowe is the werewolf and they manage to kill him on halloween. Mathew mathew was a werewolf who attacked and killed alot of children before running off into the wilderness. after 10 years he came back to his family and killed them before they could kill a man named stuart. (he was appeared in the mammoth book of wolfmen in a sory called guilty party.) weird old man this werewolf was seen running into a bar where he killed an australian thug in 2004 leaving only the ear of the thug behind. (he was appeared in the mammoth book of wolfmen in a story called rain falls.) Category:Mammoth Book